


Fantastic Witches and Where To Find Them

by lilaevolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/pseuds/lilaevolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I don't know,'' cat purrs. ''Something is different. I can hear their warnings.'' Akaashi doesn't ask who <i>they</i> are. By now he knows that hearing voices is unfortunate side effect of getting turned into a cat.</p><p>''What are they saying?''</p><p>''To be careful.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Menthols

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got in my head and I had to write it out. Blame Fall Out Boy. Who cares for fics sitting in my drafts when I can write a new one am I right.

''It's not in habit of many people to seek out witches. 

Those who do, mostly aren't aware that people who are brewing teas to calm their nerves and help them sleep are in fact, _witches_. 

Why would they brew teas when they could fly around on their brooms at night and turn innocent passers-by into various small fuzzy animals? Well, it's not like they don't enjoy things like that, but as everyone else, witches need to make a living too.

How to find out if the person who made you the last tea mixture is actually a witch? 

Now I know what's the first thing many people would think – a witch must surely be in a possession of a cat. Cat with black fur and yellow all-too-knowing eyes. And they'd probably be right. Witches seem to love cats, especially if their eyes are particularly knowing. No one knows why for sure but stories say it's because only cats can survive all the obcsure and pitiable jokes witches make on daily basis. Closer to the truth however is that those cats were once people. But how did these people came to be cats with perceptive eyes? I'll leave the math to you. Saying that I don't deny the fact that witches like making what we would call, _lame jokes_.

So we have a cat, what else? Oh yes, a broom. But while broom is preferable mean of transporation for them (dragons are ideal of course, but its harder to take care of a dragon than of a broom) you will never be certain if a broom sitting in the corner of your tea brewer's living room is normal or magical. You could, possibly, if you owned a tongue of unicorn frog, but most people don't and having a broom in your household is just good manners.

Okay but all witches are ugly and old! 

Sugar, I have some news for you. While we all know beauty is in the eye of the beholder and all that – witches I came across on my travels were exceptionally beautiful. And they age vey differently than us, so they may be old but seem very young. Their aging system is very confusing and if I were you I wouldn't dwell on it.

By now you realized spotting witch might not be so easy so before you get strange ideas I'll explain some things to you. Witches are not to be mistaken with wizards. A common misconception is that females are witches and males are wizards. That however is untrue. While they both use magic, their skills are different in their core and are so different types of magical beings. Both witches and wizards aren't too concerned about gender, it's something people stuck to them, because we all know people can't live without putting things in the box. To further explain it – magical creatures take whatever gender identity fits them best and live their lives without thinking about it too much. 

I know what you're thinking now, so if my tea brewer looks like a person, is beautiful, possesses a black cat and might or might not have a magical broom peeking from the pantry, they must surely be a witch.

Maybe.

The thing is, you will never know for sure. And if you tell them your suspicions you will most likely end up with excessive fur on body parts you didn't know could be _that_ furry. If you're lucky that is, because if one thing about witches is true – not all of them are kind. My advice to you is – take extreme caution when dealing with beings you suspect of witchcraft.''

_From the preface of Fantastic Witches and Where To Find Them by Ekatarina Velika_

_*author's note: after publishing the book, Ekatarina Velika went missing from her home on some particularly stormy summer night. Witnesses say that at the same time small gray cat with clever eyes appeared in the neighbourhood._

oOo

 

Akaashi wakes up just as the sun starts to rise on the horizon. He puts his hand on the stomach expecting to feel the soft fur under his fingers and huffs when his hand falls on his flat abdomen. It's early even for him but summer days tend to hold certain promises so he pushes sleep away and rises from the bed. He puts on a too long shirt, not bothering with pants and makes his way down the curved staircase to the ground floor. 

Soft morning lightning is embracing the kitchen and ancient clock slowly ticks on the wall. Akaashi walks to the window sill. ''Good morning,'' he says to the big black cat sitting on it. Cat mewls in response and Akaashi tangles his fingers in cat's fur. Town under the hill is still sleeping and he watches it for a while, caressing rooftops with his gaze. Akaashi loves his town. It's small and secluded, full of people with gentle souls and diligent hands. Some of them are magical, some aren't. It makes no difference to him. Humans rarely realize that truth is hiding right in front of their noses and if they do, most of them choose to live in blissful ignorance. Akaashi doesn't blame them.

''What are you looking at?'' He walks to the stove and puts on a kettle. ''Are you hoping love of your life will walk up this road today?'' The cat doesn't move, just wags its tail. Akaashi thinks for a moment. ''Is today one of those days? When you're mad at me?'' He lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head. Water in the kettle starts to boil. The cat wags its tail again.

He pours water over dried leaves, takes small box off the table and walks to the front door, he flick his wrist and it opens, letting in the morning breeze. Akaashi sits in the chair on his porch and takes a long slim stick out of the box and puts it in his mouth absentmindedly. He rubs his fingers and a small flame appears. He uses it to light up the stick and inhales, faint smell of menthol filling the air.

''Why are you smoking those?'' The cat curls around his legs, and sneakily jumps on his lap when Akaashi puts his cup down. ''One of the guests left them behind. They smell nice,'' Akaashi shrugs. He rubs its head gently and that earns him cat's purring. ''So you're not mad?'' Cat looks up and squints. ''No. I'm never mad at you.'' Akaashi smiles and bends down to kiss its nose. ''Then what is it?''

''I don't know,'' cat purrs. ''Something is different. I can hear their warnings.'' Akaashi doesn't ask who _they_ are. By now he know that hearing voices is unfortunate side effect of getting turned into cat. He's not sure he wants to know who these voices belong to. He has an idea though.

''What are they saying?''

''To be careful.''

Witch hums thoughtfully. ''We always are, Kuroo.''

oOo

 

Akaashi makes various herbal tea concotions for town's citizens and their many troubles and he earns enough to get him by. It's not like he needs money, not really. Most witches don't. But sometimes he likes to visit little bakery in the town and sit on the terrace, drinking too sweet coffee and observing people. During the summer his house becomes an inn and he offers accommodation for travelers who somehow end up in the town. It's easy to get lost around here, dark woods are surrounding it for miles and miles and roads around it are like a badly lit labyrinth. Kuroo once asked him why he does it, let people in his house so freely, when he hides such a big secret. Akaashi couldn't say. He likes company but that's not all that's to it. He replied with ''You're a cat Kuroo and if anyone gets too nosy you'll have to share your bed.'' Kuroo shot him a particulalrly dirty look. It was adorable. 

Garden is alive even in the heat of the afternoon sun. Nothing seems to stop insects from buzzing and birds from singing. Akaashi waters the plants and tends to his herbs. He plucks weeds out of the ground and collects rosmary and lavender twigs while Kuroo watches him from the shadow of the house. ''You could help me,'' witch calls out to him as he wipes drops of sweat that begin to form on his forehead. ''I'm a cat and you're a witch,'' Kuroo drawls and closes his eyes. _That you are_ , Akaashi thinks. He wishes Kuroo wasn't a cat sometimes. Witch stills for a moment and looks down at his hands, wondering. But some things can't be changed that easily.

Kuroo's eyes fly open suddenly. ''Someone is coming.'' He barely finishes when the sound of the bell chants through the house. Akaashi wipes his hands on his shirt and walks to the house, taking cat in his arms along the way.

He makes his way through the house and stops in front of the door. He makes a symbol in the air with his fingers and hums when it shines red. Cat in his arms makes a thruming sound.

Akaashi opens the door and is met with the sight of two men. First thing he notices is how broad shouldered they are, it's hard not to. One of them is slightly taller than Akaashi and the other is a bit shorter but the width of his shoulders makes up for it, making him seem bigger than he is. Their shirts are stretched around their upper arms and clinging tightly to their stomachs. Next thing he notices is hairstyle of one of them. It's wild, spiky and coloured in streaks of white and gray. _Interesting_ , he thinks. 

''Hello,'' men with short brown hair and determined eyes says. ''We've been told you rent rooms?''

Akaashi's lip curves up in a smile. ''You've been told correctly. Come inside.'' He stands aside and let the strangers in. The one eith weird hair shoots him a wide smile and raises his hand to stroke cat's fur. Kuroo hisses. Akaashi watches men's smile fade, being replaced with a pout. ''He doesn't like me,'' he whines. Witch snickers. ''He doesn't trust strangers.'' Men pouts entire way to the living room.

''Please sit down, I'll make some tea,'' Akaashi offers and puts Kuroo on the floor.

''Thank you but we'll be going out shortly,'' smaller men says. ''Excuse my manners, we've been traveling for three days,'' he extends his arm and Akaashi takes it. ''My name is Sawamura Daichi and this is Bokuto Koutarou.'' His grip is firm. ''I'm Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.''

''Beatiful name'', Bokuto says and takes Akaashi's hand in his own. His eyes are the colour of amber. ''Thank you,'' Akaashi smiles. Bokuto smiles back at him, all teeth. There's unmistaken curiosity in his eyes and Akaashi averts his gaze.

They sit down after that and Kuroo makes a beeline to Sawamura's legs, rubbing his head on them and purring. ''I thought he doesn't like strangers,'' Bokuto grumbles and looks at Sawamura with the look of betrayal in his face. Akaashi watches with amusement as Kuroo crawls in men's lap. ''Hey and who are you?'' Sawamura pets cat's head which increases the level of purring. 

Akaashi tilts his head and contemplates for a moment and then points at Bokuto. ''You should call him Kuroo,'' he looks at Sawamura and cat stretching in his lap. ''But _you_ should call him Tetsu.'' Sawamura raises his eyebrows, questioning. 

Akaashi grins. ''I think he'll love you forever if you do.'' 

He doens't need to be a witch to know even without looking that Bokuto's pouting again. ''Don't worry. He doesn't let me call him Tetsu either,'' he chuckles. ''He's a very peculiar cat.''

''Maybe if you let me call you – '' Bokuto starts slowly but Sawamura kicks him and gives him a disapproving look. Silent communication passes between them and Akaashi observes it, fascinated. ''Anyway, rooms,'' Sawamura's eyes are on him again.

''Yes. Tell me how long will you be staying?''

''We actually don't know,'' Sawamura's shoulders tense slightly and for a second he looks uncomfortable. ''Will it be a problem?'' 

Witch smiles reassuringly. ''Not at all.'' Sawamura nods and Bokuto beams at him.

He's a lot like sun, Akaashi thinks. It's kind of funny giving the fact that he looks like a night owl. He feels constant caress of warmth seeping out of Bokuto's soul, it embraces Akaashi's like a soft blanket. On the other hand, Sawamura's mind is like a forest, alive and secretive. It leaves you wondering if the road you're on will lead you to the river or deeper in the darkness of the woods. No wonder Kuroo likes him.

''A double?'' Akaashi asks, shaking his head to get rid of thoughts invading his mind.

''A double what?'' Bokuto gapes at him. Sawamura groans. ''Bed Bokuto, bed.'' Realization downs on owlish looking men and he looks dumbstruck. Sawamura sighs. ''We'll take seperate beds, please.'' 

Kuroo lets out a contented purr. ''Alright.'' Akaashi says. ''Follow me.''

oOo

 

He makes roasted potatoes with rosemary and grilled turkey breasts for dinner. It's one of the things that remind him of home so he always makes it on the first night of having guests over.

Bokuto and Sawamura come back after three hours, looking disgruntled and dirty. Akaashi knows better than to comment on it. He informs them dinner will be served at 8 and goes back to the kitchen. Kuroo is sitting on the counter, wagging his tail and eyeing the turkey in the pan. They don't talk, but Akaashi knows Kuroo has been listening to the voices particularly intently the whole day. This time he doesn't need to ask what they're saying because he knows it himself too.

Two men come down just on time for dinner, freshly showered and dressed in sweatpants. They bring a cloud of lavender and vanilla smell in the dining room with them. They must've used soap Akaashi makes. 

Witch brings out the food and sets it on the table. ''Help yourselves, please,'' he says and sits down. Bokuto loads a mountain worth of potatoes on his plate and Sawamura rolls his eyes. After a first bite Bokuto lets out a noise so indecent it can only be described as a moan. ''Oh god this is amazing.'' His mouth are full but he keeps stuffing it with more food. ''Bokuto show some manners,'' Sawamura warns, eyeing Bokuto with disdain. ''It's really good though,'' he adds with a smile to Akaashi. 

''It's more than just good, this tastes like heaven! You'll make a fine husband some day Akaashi. Hell, I'd marry you myself in an instant!'' Bokuto exclaims with enthusiasm and looks at Akaashi in a way that makes him feel like he himself is a _dessert_.

''I'm sure you would Bokuto-san,'' he says, his voice teasing. Bokuto's fork is halfway to his mouth, forgotten, as he stares at Akaashi.

''God damn it, Bokuto.'' Sawamura growls. Akaashi decides to save him. ''So what brings you in our little town?''

Sawamura stills. Bokuto stuff his mouth with more potatoes.

''We're just travelling around, discovering new places. We're meeting a friend here actually. But he's beed detained so we're not sure when he's coming.''

Akaashi offers him a smile. ''Well you're welcome to stay as long as you want. I'm sure Kuroo will appreciate it.'' Cat mewls from under the desk in conformation.

Sawamura narrows his eyes slightly. ''He's very intelligent for a cat, isn't he.''

Akaashi nods. ''As I said, he's a very peculiar cat.''

oOo

 

They say their goodnights after dinner. Both men offered to help with cleaning but Akaashi refused it, urging them to get some sleep for they must surely be exhausted.

Kuroo is already waiting for him on the counter when he comes in the kitchen. Akaashi opens the tap and starts washing the dishes and Kuroo watches him, his nose twitching. He dries his hands when he's finished, grabs little box off the shelf and takes Kuroo in his arms.

Cicadas are singing outside and Akaashi walks until he's in the far end of the garden, he sits under a large oak and lights a cigarette. They remain silent until menthol is all they can smell and Akaashi flicks his wrist and a bright yellow circle appears around them, gone so quickly it would look like a illuison to normal people.

''You should stop smoking,'' Kuroo murmurs in the night air.

''I will, there's only four left anyway.'' Akaashi puts his hand on Kuroo's head and scratches behind his ears and inhales.

''They're hunters.''

Akaashi lets the smoke out. ''I know.''


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise.

He waits until both men are sound asleep and then takes his phone. Hoarse voice answers on the fifth ring. ''Yes who is it – Iwa-chan move you tail – ouch that hurt – hello, who is this?''

''No wonder hunters are in my house if you answer every phone call like this,'' Akaashi pinches his nose. 

''Hunters? Keiji what are you talking about?''

''Listen to me, did anything happen? Is there something you're not telling me?''

''Well, yesterday I bought Iwa-chan a collar but he burned it and – ''

''Please spare me with things you get up to in your free time Tooru, I'm being serious. You have to tell me.''

They fall silent for a moment. He can hear Oikawa breathing. 

''Iwa-chan doesn't belong to me. He went flying a week ago. But he said he went to the mountains. I can't tell him what to do – ''

''I know Oikawa and that's why you don't summon dragon familiars when you know nothing about witchcraft,'' Akaashi hisses sharply. He's exasparated and tired and – and there are witch hunters in his house. Oikawa doesn't reply. There's a moth flying around the candle's flame. _Too close_ , Akaashi thinks. He breathes in.

''Come at my house tomorrow, early if you will. Don't bring anything. Our lessons will have to wait.'' With that he cancels and throws phone on the counter.

''You should send the dragon back,'' Kuroo rubs his head on Akaashi's calf. He looks out of the window. There are dozen lights flickering in the distance. They could be stars if the world suddenly turned upside down. ''It's not my call and you are perfectly aware of that.'' Kuroo jumps on the window sill. ''Your morals are quite funny sometimes.'' 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and flicks cat's forehead. ''I need you to get the others. I would but I think it's not wise to do it here.'' He wishes more of his friends would get themselves a phone. ''They'll be out of the house by eight if I heard right. So tell them to come then.''

Kuroo wags his tail and nods. ''You'd be lost without me.''

Witch gives him a smile. ''That I would.''

Cat jumps out of the window and Akaashi makes his way to the second floor. He writes three different symbols in the air in front of his bedroom doors before he lets himself in and closes them behind.

Sleep avoids him for what seems like hours and when he finally succeeds, he wakes up countless times, touching the pillow next to his searching for reassurance, mind too hazy to remember that Kuroo's not there.

He leaves his bed before dawn.

 

oOo

 

Konoha comes early. Akaashi feels his presence before he makes it to the top of the hill. Its hard to miss it or mistaken it for someone else's. He has a soul of a fox. Forever running through woods and endless plains, restless.

Akaashi opens the door to Konoha remaking his bun. He grins and bobby pin in his mouth jumps. He takes it out and puts it in his hair. ''Not wanting me to wake up your _guests_?'' Akaashi's lips curl. ''You can be quite loud, Akinori.''

He leads him to the dining room. Sawamura and Bokuto are sitting close at the table, their heads almost touching as they talk, so they don't notice their arrival. Akaashi coughs, startling them.

''This is a friend of mine, Konoha Akinori.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Konoha says and walks to tha table. They shake hands. Konoha squints slighty when he lets go of Bokuto's hand, eyes flashing. 

''If you'll excuse us,'' Akaashi says and takes Konoha by the elbow and ushers him to the kitchen. 

''The one with strange hair has hots for your skinny ass.'' Laughter bursts out of Konoha the second Akaashi finishes making symbol with his fingers. Konoha doesn't laugh like other people do, he makes this hyena-like noises and scrunches his nose making his eyes nearly entirely gone. 

''I don't have to be telepath to know that.''

''Maybe. But you'd have to be telepath to know _exactly_ what he was thinking.'' Konoha smiles and it's the rare one, the open mouthed one. Akaashi's favourite. He had every variation of Konoha's smile carefully catalogued since they were twelve. 

Akaashi tugs on one of the loose strands of hair that escaped from Konoha's bun. ''I'm interested in what else he was thinking about.'' His voice is serious.

Konoha starts cracking his knuckles, one by one. Akaashi lights up a menthol. ''Dragon.'' Telepath says finally.

''I figured. What else?''

''They suspect there's more. Witch activity that is.''

''Do they?''  
''No, they don't suspect you. The other one however, is wondering where your cat is.''

Akaashi laughs. ''Good.''

They sit down at the small wooden kitchen table and Akaashi taps the ash off in abandoned teacup filled with stale coffee.

''What are we going to do?''

''I don't know,'' Akaashi admits. ''Nothing for now. But summer solstice is coming...''

Konoha watches him closely and his eyes widen after few moments. ''It's you this year.'' 

Akaashi nods.

''We have to warn everyone that hunters are in town. And make sure that they don't start to suspect anything. Solstice is in a fortnight and if they stay that long we'll have to think of something.''

''They won't go until they find the dragon. They're hunters, Keiji.''

''Maybe they'll give up after a while.''

''You don't believe that.'' 

Akaashi doesn't reply. 

There's a knock on the door. He throws cigarette in the cup. It makes a hissing sound. ''Come in.''

Sawamura's head appears from behind the door. ''We'll be going out now. Thank you for breakfast.''

''My pleasure.'' Akaashi smiles. Door close just to be opened again moment after. ''Bokuto asked me to tell you that his eggs were perect.'' Sawamura breathes out. He looks like saying it brought him physical pain. 

''Thank you, I'm glad.'' Sawamura nods and with that he's gone.

''Bokuto also thinks I'm your boyfriend.'' Konoha snickers. ''Do you think he'd burn me for that?''

 

oOo

 

It was quite funny, that many magical beings living in one small town. What was even funnier was that they managed to go unnoticed by other citizens. Until now, that is. Dragons always brought havoc and devestation with them, as if they were their most beloved companions.

Akaashi makes Konoha set up the dining table while he prepares tea. He opens the pantry door and eyes his special bottle of rhum, contemplating. He decides against it.  
Yaku is the first to arrive. He doesn't say anything, just raises his eyebrows and pushes a tray of red cupcakes in Akaashi's hands and lets himself inside. Akaashi notices long scratches on his arms. 

''I left Lev at home,'' he says once he's inside. ''Last couple of days were rough.''

Akaashi touches his shoulder gently, light blue sparkles wrapping around Yaku's arms. Scratches are still there when sparks disappear but less prominent. ''You'll have to wait for Kenma.'' Akaashi says, running his fingers over the scrapes.

Konoha wraps himself around Yaku's small frame and coos in his ear. Something about not seeing him for ages and desperately missing him. Yaku headbuts him. He laughs his hyena laugh and uses his tonuge to clean the blood that's dripping from his nose. Konoha never really learned how to not be obscene.

Kenma and Ennoshita come together. 

Kenma walks to Yaku without a word and heals him in a matter of seconds. Ennoshita sits down next to Konoha who immediately puts his legs in other man's lap. Ennoshita lets him and it earns him a toothy grin. Akaashi wonders for a moment what could possibly make Konoha smile that smile twice in a day.

Oikawa comes shortly after, wearing apologetic smile that makes Akaashi want to smash the door in his face. ''Please don't tell me you left my cat alone with your dragon.'' 

Oikawa opens his mouth but nothing comes out of it.

''Oh my god you did,'' Akaashi surges forward and grabs Oikawa by his shirt. ''You absolute fucking idiot.'' 

Akaashi knows it's not Oikawa's fault, not really. Kuroo probably thought leaving dragon alone at times like this would be foolish. He was right. But dragons were dangerous creatures and even though Akaashi liked Iwaizumi, he wasn't stupid enough to trust him.

''Your eyes,'' Oikawa whispers and Akaashi's attenton snaps back to him. There's wonder mixed with traces of fear written all over his face. Akaashi lets go off him, swiftly, like he's been burned. He closes his eyes. And breathes. Then opens them again.

''They – they were _yellow_ ,'' Oikawa stutters.

''Go back and return with Kuroo. We're still waiting for others.''

Oikawa nods slowly. Watching Akaashi like he's a wild animal that he doesn't want to startle. He's about to leave when he stops in his tracks. ''Kuroo said others won't come. They aren't going to risk coming to your house while hunters are here.''

Akaashi bites his bottom lip. ''I see.''

Oikawa leaves and Akaashi returns back inside. Konoha takes a look at him and frowns. ''They're not coming.''

''No.''

Yaku curses under his breath.

''Oikawa will be back in,'' he looks at the clock on the wall. ''Ten minutes. So I'll make more tea.''

Konoha follows him in the kitchen. Akaashi puts the kettle on and opens one of the drawers, taking out a bottle and puts it in Konoha's hand. ''Take two, it should do the trick since it's only us. And don't snoop around my mind again.''

Konoha grins. _Thank you babe_ , echoes in his head. Akaashi elbows him in the ribs.

 

oOo

 

When Oikawa returns, Akaashi takes Kuroo in his arms and doesn't let go of him for the whole meeting.

They talk for hours and their tea runs cold.

It's no use, sending Iwaizumi back. What's done is done. The only thing to do now is to make sure hunters don't sniff out just how much magical activity is going around the town. Someone mentions solstice and the room grows quiet. Hunters are surely aware of it too and their presence will make celebration harder to carry out, if not impossible. The thing is, they can't just stop it or move it to some other, more fitting, day. it doesn't work like that. Gods don't wait. 

''We'll think of something,'' Akaashi says, he's tired and Bokuto and Sawamura will return soon and even if they aren't able to sense magic of two, they're surely trained to sense the magic of seven creatures in one room. 

''Will you be safe?'' Ennoshita asks. There's worry written on the faces of all of his friends. ''One of us could stay with you.''

''I'm gonna be fine, they don't suspect anything. Take care of yourselves.''

''Summon us if you need something.'' Yaku orders before he disappears.

When everyone is gone Akaashi goes to the garden and sits on the bench. Kuroo joins him, wagging his tail. 

''You scarred Tooru for life.''

''He left you with dragon.''

''I made him.''

''I know.''

Kuroo jumps in his lap, and rubs his head on Akaashi's chest in great demonstration of affection. Akaashi sighs and brushes his fingers under cat's chin. Kuroo squints and starts to purr. ''Don't think I didn't notice you think Sawamura has nice ass.'' 

Kuroo lets out what sounds like feline eqiuvalent of a snort. ''I'm a cat.''

''Yeah, a pervy cat.''

Kuroo digs his claws in soft meat of Akaashi's thighs. 

 

oOo

 

When hunters return Akaashi is watering his herbs. He doesn't see Sawamura, but Bokuto comes out and sits on the bench next to Kuroo. Akaashi laughs when cat takes one look at intruder, jumps off and runs inside the house. Bokuto pouts for a second and then his eyes are on him. Akaashi closes the pipe, puts hose down and walks towards him. Bokuto's eyes follow his movements. Akaashi occupies place next to him where Kuroo was. its still warm.

''How was your day Bokuto-san?''

''Fine. What about yours?''

Akaashi tilts his head and looks at him. ''Mine too.''

''Had fun with your boyfriend?'' Akaashi is sure it wasn't meant to come out as bitter as it did, but then again, what he's seen of the other man so far gave him the feeling that Bokuto wears his heart on the sleeve.

''Akinori is not my boyfriend. Just the oldest friend.'' He watches in amusement as Bokuto's whole body perks. Akaashi hold back laugh that's threatening to burst out.

''Is Sawamura your boyfriend?''

''What? No of course not!'', Bokuto flails his arms. ''Sawamura is married to his work. Any anyway he's not even my type. I mean it's not like he's not handsome of course because he is, clearly. I mean have you seen his thighs? Yeah but – ''

Akaashi kisses him.

It's barely a kiss, just a soft peck to the mouth but Bokuto stops flailing. Actually he may also stopped breathing. Akaashi moves away slightly and raises one eyebrow. 

Bokuto is looking at him. His eyes are the colour of the setting sun. ''Fuck,'' he says then and brings their lips back together, hard. Bokuto's tongue parts his lips and licks into his mouth. It's warm and wet and its been ages since Akaashi kissed another being. Bokuto brings their bodies closer, his hand on Akaashi's hips, gentle when their kiss isn't. Akaashi gasps in his mouth.

When they part, there's a thin trace of saliva still connecting them and Akaashi brushes it away. Bokuto's pupils are dilated and Akaashi is pretty sure their heartbeats match.

''I'm sorry Bokuto-san, that was a bit reckless of me.''

''No please, I'd like – I'd like to do that again some time. In the near future possibly.''

''I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm sorry Bokuto-san.'' Akaashi stands up. Bokuto reaches out and curls his fingers around his wrist. ''Is there someone else?''

''Something like that.'' He doesn't know why he doesn't outright affirm it.

Bokuto lets go off his hand. ''I see.''

''I do think you're lovely if that helps,'' He thinks for a moment. ''And a great kisser.''

Bokuto smiles, it's forced and wrong. His face wasn't made for pretending. 

''It does.''

They're looking at eachother, one pair of eyes apologizing and the other searching for answers. Akaashi's lips tingle where Bokuto's tongue traced them.

''Bokuto,'' voice calls behind them. Sawamura is standing in the doorframe, keys and bag in his hands. ''Suga called, he's in town. I'm going to pick him up. You coming?''

''Yeah.''

Bokuto stands up and when he passes Akaashi he touches his hip gently, as if to reassure him. And it's such a small gesture, filled with understanding that it makes Akaashi's stomach clench. 

Sawamura coughs. ''We'll have dinner in town, so you don't have to make anything for us.''

Akaashi nods. ''Okay.''

He watches them until they sit in the car and drive away.

 

oOo

 

He founds Kuroo in his usual place, on the kitchen window. ''What were you thinking?'' cat says, wagging its tail with irritation. 

''I have a plan.''

''It must be a stupid plan if it involves hunter's tongue in your mouth.'' Kuroo huffs. ''I _know_ what you're doing Akaashi. And it won't end well.''

''Who told you that? _Them?_ ''

'' _Please_.''

Kuroo's ears twitch. He points them forward and stills. ''Listen,'' he says. Akaashi does. There's a sound of feet running on the gravel. And then the bell rings.

Akaashi breaks into a sprint, Kuroo close behind him.

He opens the door so forcefully they nearly fall off the hinges. Konoha is standing on the porch, panting. His bun is messy, sweat dripping down his face. But it's not that what send shivers down Akaashi's spine, its his eyes. They're glassy. His voice shakes when he speaks.

''There's a telepath among them.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has hots for Akaashi. Kuroo has hots for Daichi. And I have hots for Konoha. Aren't we a lovely bunch.
> 
> iwaoi's borrowed from [yaboykeiji's](yaboykeiji.tumblr.com) dragon au
> 
> find me on [tumblr](kindaichiz.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to continue this and I probably will, multi chapetered fics aren't what I usually go for but I really love this idea and I have plot more or less thought out and I'd really like to finish this one for a change. 
> 
>    
> You can find me on tumblr at [kindaichiz](http://kindaichiz.tumblr.com)


End file.
